Brigade de Cuisine
by Clarione
Summary: Kata chef, "Cinta itu seperti Escargot, sederhana dan mentah, namun mewah." Kata Pâtissier, "Cinta itu seperti Mille-feuille, berlapis-lapis, di setiap lapisannya tersimpan rasa." Kata persiapan pantri, "Cinta itu seperti kuali panas, kausentuh, kau terbakar." / Western!AU, Romance/Drama, RIVETRA. Happy Reading! Cover isn't mine.
1. Bon Appétit!

"_Est particuli__è__rement remarquable que la France soit le premier pays __à__être ainsi honoré pour son génie des arts de la table_—Sangat luar biasa bahwa Perancis adalah negara pertama yang begitu dihargai karena kejeniusan seni di atas meja makan."

_**Brigade **__**de **__**Cuisine**__ (__**French**__: kitchen brigade) is a system of hierarchy found in restaurants and hotels employing extensive staff, commonly referred as 'kitchen staff' in English speaking countries (—The concept was developed by __**Georges **__**Auguste **__**Escoffier**__)_

_And this is Brigade de Cuisine, they speak love through hot dishes, salty soups, and sweet desserts all you can taste._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Le_ _Connaître_, hanya beberapa blok berjalan kaki dari Museum Louvre, tepat di sisi kanan aliran sungai Seine, adalah sebuah _landmark_ sentral wisata kuliner Paris. Menyaingi kemashuran lengkung Triomphe dan menara Eiffel itu sendiri, restoran khusus masakan Perancis ini menawarkan kepuasan yang dicari para penikmat hidangan dengan cita rasa tinggi, seni memasak nan mumpuni, juga elegansi.

_Le_ _Connaître_ adalah simbol kesempurnaan, eksklusif di antara eksklusif, peraih Bintang Michelin sejak tahun pertama pendiriannya lima tahun silam.

Dan poros dari segala kemashuran itu adalah mereka yang disebut _Brigade_ _de_ _Cuisine_ oleh masyarakat kuliner internasional, para koki yang menghidupkan dapur _Le_ _Connaître_ dari petang hingga malam, terbaik dari yang terbaik.

* * *

Lonceng dibunyikan, dan _Chef_ _de_ _Cuisine_ (Chef Kepala) mengambil secarik kertas di atas tatakan perak yang disodorkan pelayan lewat loket kecil di bagian depan dapur. Mata biru abu-abu seawas elang miliknya memindai deretan kata yang tertera di atas kertas menu dalam satu kali sapuan mata, kemudian berbalik, menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya sekali.

"Gelombang kedua," ia berkata dengan suara rendahnya yang dalam, dan seluruh personel di dapur—lelaki dan perempuan—menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak. _Chef_ _de_ _Cuisine_ memperhatikan raut wajah mereka satu-persatu, kemudian berdeham. "Kali ini besar, jadi dengarkan baik-baik, aku tidak akan mengulang." Katanya.

Terdengar siulan dan gumaman antusias, beberapa yang sedang memotong daging mengangkat pisau besar mereka ke udara.

"Tch, hal seperti ini malah membuat kalian semakin bersemangat, _eh?"_ sang kepala chef mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Maka tidak ada pengampunan, memasaklah seperti besok kalian akan mati—_Garde_ _Manger_ (Supervisor Pantri)!" ia melirik barisan _chef_ di pantri sebelah kirinya. "Lima menu _Hors_ _d'Oeuvre_ (makanan pembuka), lima porsi _escargot_ _à_ _la_ _Bourguignonne_, sembilan porsi _Tartare_ _de_ _Filet_ _de_ _Boeuf_, tiga porsi _Pissaladières_, empat porsi _Chèvre_ dengan rempah, minyak zaitun, dan parutan kulit lemon, dan terakhir, dua porsi _Canapès_ udang dan rempah—Erd! Pastikan kulit siputnya tidak pecah."

Pria tinggi besar dengan rambut pirang dikuncir ekor kuda memberi hormat dari ujung pantri. "_Oui_, _Chef!"_

"_Entremetier_ (Persiapan _entree_—hidangan pembangkit selera)! Auruo, kau dan asistenmu mendapat tiga menu, tujuh porsi _Soupe_ _au_ _Pistou_, enam porsi _Bouillabaisse_ dengan kerang hijau Nice, dan lima porsi _Ratatouille_ dengan lada hitam."

"_Yes_, _Chef!"_ pria dengan rambut keriting sewarna tembaga merespon sembari menyiapakan berbagai sayuran.

"_Plats_ _Principaux_ (Hidangan Utama), tujuh menu, Gunther dan aku sendiri yang akan mengerjakannya, dan aku butuh tenaga magang untuk menguliti udang—Eren!" _Chef_ _de_ _Cuisine_ memanggil pemuda yang tengah sibuk mengiris lobak, ia mengalihkan mata kehijauannya ke pantri utama tempat di mana kepala chef berdiri saat ini. Wajahnya berseri. "Kemari, Nak. Kuliti satu baskom udang untukku dan akan kuberi kau B+."

"_Yes_, _Chef!"_ Pemuda itu mengangguk antusias sembari mengelapkan tangan ke apron hitam yang ia pakai dan berlari menghampiri pantri _Chef_ _de_ _Cuisine_.

_Dan_ _terakhir_, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pantri di seberang ruangan, tepat berhadap-hadapan dengan pantrinya, namun terpisah oleh sekat kaca. "_Pâtissier_ (koki pastri), enam menu makanan penutup. Tiga porsi _Crème_ _brûlée_ Lemon, enam porsi _Éclair_ dengan krim custard dan fla _pistachio_, empat porsi _Mousse_ persik dan mint dalam gelas, tiga porsi _Tarte_ _Tatin_ dengan apel dan karamel sebagai isian painya, tujuh porsi _Clafoutis_—pastikan cherry hitamnya segar, dan dua porsi _Parfait_ pelangi dengan biskuit. Butuh tambahan gula bubuk, Petra?"

Koki pastri di balik sekat menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum, sebelum mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke samping mulut dan berkata lantang, "Tidak perlu, Chef Rivaille. Aku punya timbunan satu ton penuh di sini." ia tertawa ketika _Chef_ _de_ _Cuisine_ mengangkat sebelah alis kepadanya. "Bercanda, hanya ada satu sak kecil, tetapi itu cukup untuk hari ini." katanya kemudian, sambil tersenyum lebar.

_Chef_ _de_ _Cuisine_ memutar bola mata, sebelum berbalik menghadapi pan dan panggangan di hadapannya. "Gadis aneh," gerutunya pelan, kemudian mengerutkan dahi ketika ia menarik pisau _filet _dari tempatnya.

Perapian dinyalakan serempak—

Dan kegaduhan rutin di dapur _Le_ _Connaître_ dimulai kembali.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own **Attack** **on** **Titan**/**進撃の巨人 **Isayama Hajime does. No bennefits or some commercial advantages had been taken, no Trademark Infringement is intended. Cover's fanart isn't mine. All credits dedicated to the respected artist.

Notes: OOCness, swearing

* * *

_**Chapitre**__**1**_**: **_**Bon **__**Appétit!**_

* * *

Petra Augusta Ral memulai harinya dengan mengutuk siapa pun itu yang membuat ponselnya berdering. Ia berusaha keras membuka kelopak matanya yang begitu lengket, dan kepalanya menolak untuk beranjak dari bantal busa hangat dan beraroma _morning_ _glory_ miliknya. Rasanya nyaman menyandarkan wadah otaknya di sana. Ia bersedia menukarkan apa pun untuk terus berlama-lama lengket dengan mimpi, dan membiarkan hari ini lewat begitu saja tanpa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan enggan, ia melirik jam digital di atas laci samping tempat tidur. Pukul sepuluh lewat sembilan, dan ia baru mulai tertidur pukul empat pagi.

_Pantas saja aku masih merasa ngantuk_, pikirnya. _Baru_ _enam_ _jam_ ... _seharusnya_ _aku_ _tidak_ _menonton_ _opera_ _sabun_ _tengah_ _malam_ _tadi_.

Ia meraba bagian atas laci, menjatuhkan beberapa perangkat kosmetik ke lantai sebelum meraih telepon genggamnya yang bergetar. Identitas pemanggil berkerlap-kerlip di layar ponselnya, Petra mengerutkan dahi sebagai respon.

Ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. "_Holla_, Rene—"

"PETRA, MI QUERIDO (Petra, Sayangku)!" suara di balik telepon melengking, Petra menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, menghalau denging. _"Oh, betapa aku merindukanmu, Sepupu!"_

Petra mengerjap, masih belum lepas dari rasa kagetnya. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Rene, aku rasa ini masih terlalu pagi untuk sambungan internasional—"

"_Kau terdengar tidak senang, apa itu tanggapanmu terhadap kerabat yang lama tidak kautemui? Begitu, Petra?"_

Petra memutar bola mata. "Bukan begitu, ini masih terlalu pagi, Rene. Aku baru bisa terlelap saat fajar."

Jeda sejenak_. "Kaunonton opera sabun Spanyol lagi, hingga pagi."_

Petra terkikik. "_Sí (ya)_, Opera Sabun Picisan Spanyol memang yang terbaik. Terpujilah TV kabel—"

"_Petra,"_

"Hm?"

"_Aku sedang berada di Paris ..."_

"Oh, begi—APA?" Petra memekik, kemudian, secara praktik, melompat dari tempat tidurnya sendiri. "Rene—kau ... di Paris? Saat ini? _De_ _verdad _(benarkah)_?"_

"Verdaderamente (benar sekali)," balasnya riang. _"Aku sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemenmu, Petra sayang."_

Mata Petra membulat.

"_Jadi tolong bukakan pintumu_, por favor (tolong)?" Petra mengerutkan dahi ketika suara itu kini merendah menjadi rengekan, kemudian isakan. _"Petra, aku ingin mati."_

Wanita berambut pirang strawberi sebahu itu menghambur keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

* * *

"Mengapa lelaki begitu kejam? Kautahu jawabannya, Petra?"

Petra mengangkat sebelah alis begitu ia menata sepasang cangkir di atas meja makannya, bingung sekaligus terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja ia dengar. "Entahlah, aku bukan lelaki, Rene."

"Mereka begitu tidak berperasaan, kautahu? Mereka dingin seperti kerak es di dalam kulkas, mereka memperlakukan kita seolah kita wanita adalah spons, bisa menyerap dan diremas kapan saja."

Petra sedikit berjengit pada kata "diremas."

Ia mengisi masing-masing cangkir dengan _espresso_ yang Petra panaskan secara dadakan beberapa saat sebelumnya, kemudian meletakkan teko transparannya ke sisi lain meja. Petra kini mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tanpa punggung, berseberangan dengan perempuan berambut hitam yang dikuncir ekor kuda di hadapannya. Ia terlihat kacau, dengan wajah pucat, mata sembab dan merah karena terlalu lama menangis (sepertinya), belum lagi pipinya yang terlihat lebih cekung semenjak terakhir kali Petra melihatnya musim panas lalu di Barcelona.

"Ini," Petra mendorong satu cangkir _espresso_ ke arah sepupunya yang kini sesuram mendung. "Minumlah, kauakan merasa lebih baik."

"_Gracias _(terima kasih)," Rene menarik napas lewat mulut.

"Jadi, kau dan Gerger putus?"

Rene melenguh hebat, yang tidak diantisipasi Petra sebelumnya. Gadis pirang itu mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang sebagai refleks.

"Ya, kami putus, Petra." Rene menggerakan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dengan gerakan menggunting di udara. "Selamanya, _Siempre _..." dan air matanya tumpah kembali.

Petra menghela napas panjang. Ini bukan kali pertama sepupunya menghubunginya dan merecokinya dengan kisah melodramatis tentang ia dan Gerger-nya yang sudah putus. Rasanya sudah jutaan kali ia mendengar hal semacam ini dari mulut Rene, dan hari berikutnya ia membuat Petra merasa dibodohi dengan fakta bahwa mereka lengket kembali seperti beruang dan madu. _Hell_, Petra mengumpat dalam hati. _Aku_ _tidak_ _mempunyai_ _waktu_ _untuk_ _ini_.

"Apa kau yakin? Maksudku, ini bukan acara putus-nyambung kalian yang biasanya, '_kan?"_

Rene meraih dadanya, mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang dengan ekspresi terluka. "Kaupikir kami sedang main-main, Petra? Teganya—"

"_Bien_," Petra memotong, menghindari drama. "Dan karena itu kaukabur kemari? Ke Paris?"

Rene mengangguk.

"Rene, berhentilah bersifat kekanak-kanakan, _por_ _el_ _amor_ _de_ _Dios _(demi Tuhan)_." _Petra menutupi dahinya dengan telapak tangan, mendadak pening. "Bagaimana dengan butik yang kaujalankan di Barcelona?"

"Tutup untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan," Rene mengelap ingus dengan tisu yang ia ambil dari saku mantel bulu Gucci hitamnya.

Mata Petra menyipit berbahaya. "Ma-maksudmu, kauakan tinggal di sini selama waktu yang tidak ditentukan juga?"

Rene mengangguk lagi.

"_Ay_," Petra meringis. "Tolong aku, Bapa ...,"

"Ayolah, Petra ... biarkan aku tinggal bersamamu untuk sementara waktu," Rene memohon. "Aku janji aku tidak akan merepotkanmu. Lagipula aku ingin sekali berkeliling Paris, anggap saja kau sedang menampung keluarga yang ingin liburan."

Petra mengangkat tatapannya, kemudian mengutuk dalam hati mendapati dirinya luluh oleh tatapan memelas sepupunya.

"Baiklah," Petra membuang napas dalam jumlah besar, kesal. "Tapi apakah _tío_ (paman) dan _tía_ (bibi) tidak khawatir? Kepergianmu mencurigakan, kautahu."

"Tidak apa-apa," Rene mengibaskan sebelah lengannya riang. "Mereka hanya tahu kalau aku sedang liburan, bukan masalah besar."

"Dan Gerger?" tanya Petra lagi tanpa tedeng aling-aling, alhasil Rene terbatuk di tempat.

"Gerger? GERGER?!" Rene menggebrak meja makan, mata Petra melebar. "Siapa dia? Mengapa dia harus peduli? Biarkan saja ia bahagia bersama botol-botol minumannya, biarkan saja dia MATI! Aku tidak peduli lagi!"

"Rene, mejaku—"

"Oh, tentu saja. Gerger lebih mencintai minuman-minumannya daripada aku," Rene terisak. "Selalu seperti itu, sejak awal, dan tidak akan pernah berubah. Padahal aku begitu mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya, aku tidak mau dia bernasib sama seperti _Abuelo _(Kakek), Petra. Tetapi—" Rene menyedot ingus kembali, "—tetapi ia malah berkata bila aku bukan dokternya, bukan pula ibunya, katanya aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku tidak berhak melarangnya untuk minum atau melakukan apa pun yang ia suka. Katanya ia tidak menginginkanku." Jelasnya panjang lebar, sebelum tangisnya pecah kembali. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Petra? Ini begitu menyakitkan."

"Itu kejam sekali," komentar Petra lirih, benar-benar merasa prihatin. "Kutebak Gerger mengatakannya dalam keadaan mabuk?"

Rene mengangguk. "Tetapi tetap saja menyakitkan."

Petra bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian menghampiri Rene dan merangkul sepupunya di bahu. "Tidak apa-apa," ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Rene pelan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Seperti kata _Abuela_ (Nenek) Ral, perempuan di keluarga kita mempunyai kemampuan untuk bertahan hidup di atas rata-rata. Kau juga akan baik-baik saja, Rene sayang. Percaya kepadaku."

Rene mengangguk di perut Petra. "Andai saja _Abuela_ masih hidup, ia pasti sudah menendang pantat Gerger untukku."

"Aku akan menendangnya untukmu ketika pulang ke Barcelona musim panas nanti." Petra bergumam.

Rene terkekeh. "Jangan keras-keras, tubuh Gerger sangat lemah."

Petra memutar bola mata, kemudian melotot sambil berkacak pinggang. "Itulah mengapa kau selalu diinjak-injak oleh pacar-pacarmu, Rene sayang, kau terlalu gampang luluh. Wanita tidak boleh terlalu baik, kita harus menjunjung harga diri kita setinggi langit, Jangan terlihat lemah, lelaki akan senang bermain-main dengan perempuan semacam itu. Jadilah perempuan yang mandiri dan kuat, seperti kata _Abuela_ Ral."

"_Bien_," Rene mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar dari _tío_ Ral kau akan segera bertunangan."

Pipi Petra bersemu merah. "Ah, iya ... musim panas nanti aku akan memperkenalkannya kepadamu, itu rencana awalnya. Tetapi karena kau di sini sekarang, kurasa aku tidak perlu menunggu musim panas datang."

Rene tersenyum lebar, kali ini ia yang terlebih dulu merangkul Petra ke dalam pelukan erat. "Oh, kau wanita yang sangat beruntung, aku turut bahagia."

"_Huum_," Petra bergumam tidak jelas, tenggorokkannya tercekat karena menahan tangis haru. "Kami saling mencintai, aku dan—"

Ponsel di saku celananya bergetar kembali.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar," Petra melepaskan diri dari dekapan Rene. "Sepertinya ada _chat_ yang masuk." Rene memperhatikannya berkutat dengan tombol-tombol sebelum meliriknya dengan wajah cerah. "Ini dari dia!" katanya semringah.

"Oh!" Rene memekik antusias. "Apa katanya? Pasti ucapan cinta di pagi hari! Ah, Petra, kau membuatku iri!"

"Sebentar," Petra berkata, "Ah ini dia, sudah terbu—"

Petra mematung, tatapannya terpaku kepada layar ponselnya.

"Apa katanya, Petra?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Err, Petra? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

* * *

Rivaille Zakley menautkan alis ketika ikon _Multimedia_ _Attachment _menyala di sudut kiri atas _LCD_ ponselnya, dan ketika melihati isi kiriman di pesannya, ia memijat pelipis. _Wanita_ _tua_ _itu,_ _tidak_ _ada_ _kapok_-_kapoknya_. Gerutunya dalam hati.

Tepat ketika ia siap menekan tombol _DELETE_ untuk menghapus potret digital seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang dari ponselnya, benda segiempat itu berdering.

"_Allo_, _Mère_ (Hallo, Ibu)," sapanya lelah, menyandarkan sikut di setir chevrolet hitam miliknya.

"_Kau_ _sudah_ _melihatnya?" _tanya suara feminim di balik sambungan telepon.

"Melihat apa?" timpalnya tanpa antusiasme, berpura-pura tidak tahu maksud ibunya.

"_Foto gadis yang kukirim, jangan bilang kau langsung menghapusnya, Rivaille."_

"Tidak," katanya. "Masih kusimpan, Bu."

"_Benarkah? Jadi kau tertarik?"_

"Sama sekali tidak." Jawab Rivaille tandas. "Ia terlihat seperti tumpukan bedak berjalan, dan bodoh, dan terlihat seperti baru memakan bayi, bibirnya itu."

Ibunya mengeluh putus asa. _"Kau sangat sulit, Rivaille. Dan keras kepala. Aku harus mencarikan wanita seperti apa lagi untukmu?"_

Rivaille menghela napas. "Hentikan, Bu. Saat ini aku sama sekali tidak ingin memikirkan wanita."

Hening sejenak. Sebelum ibunya melanjutkan dengan suara bergetar. _"Ja-jangan bilang kalau—"_

"—Aku masih normal, Tch!" potongnya cepat-cepat. "Tentu saja aku masih suka wanita, jangan berpikiran macam-macam."

Terdengar hembusan napas lega. _"Syukurlah. Tetapi desember ini kau berusia tiga puluh. Sudah lebih dari cukup bagimu untuk berkeluarga. Dan ayah serta ibumu ini semakin renta, jangan biarkan kami mati sebelum sempat menimang cucu darimu."_

Rivaille mengeluh pelan, memijat pelipisnya semakin kuat. "_Oui_," katanya akhirnya, mengalah. "Akan kucoba." Tambahnya, hanya untuk membuat ibunya berhenti menuntut.

Rivaille memarkir _Chevrolet_-nya di parkiran khusus pekerja _Le_ _Connaître_ di samping gedung, kemudian masuk ke restoran lewat pintu belakang. Ia melepas mantel kulit hitamnya, menyampirkannya di bahu selama ia melangkahi lorong, menimbulkan suara 'tap' pelan setiap kali sepatu kulit mengkilatnya menyentuh lantai. Ia berpapasan dengan pekerja restoran lain, kebanyakan divisi dapur, menjawab sapaan mereka dengan anggukan singkat.

Ia sampai ke ruangan yang ia tuju, berniat membuka pintu sebelum sebuah suara tertangkap pendengarannya, menghentikannya.

"Mengapa lelaki begitu kejam? Kautahu jawabannya, Erd?"

Jemari Rivaille terhenti di tengah jalan begitu ia mendengar ratapan memilukan dari dalam ruang _briefing_ khusus koki _Le_ _Connaître, _hanya beberapa senti dari pegangan pintu. Sang Kepala Chef mengerutkan dahi dalam kebingungan yang bukan main-main ketika mendengar isakan setelahnya. Ada yang menangis di ruangan kekuasaannya. Seorang wanita.

Petra Ral. Koki pastri di tim memasaknya. Tentu saja. Siapa lagi. Ia mengenal suara feminim yang sedikit serak milik perempuan itu.

"Mereka begitu tidak berperasaan, kautahu? Mereka dingin seperti kerak es di dalam kulkas, mereka memperlakukan kami seolah kami wanita adalah spons, bisa menyerap dan diremas kapan saja."

Rivaille sedikit berjengit pada kata 'diremas'.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu kalau semua lelaki itu adalah serigala, Petra. Dan Moses pacarmu adalah jenis serigala paling buruk." Suara Erd Gin, koki bagian hidangan pembuka, menggaung. "Kecuali aku, tentu saja. Selamanya aku hanya akan mencintai Minerva-ku yang cantik."

"Seharusnya kaupacari Auruo saja," kata suara lain, maskulin. Gunter Schulz, Rivaille mengidentifikasi. Asisten utamanya dalam menyiapkan hidangan utama. "Dia suka kepadamu sejak lama, kautahu?"

Rivaille mengerutkan dahi. Auruo Bossard? Sang koki hidangan pembangkit selera di timnya? Menyukai Petra Ral? Setahunya hubungan dua orang itu tidak lebih bagus daripada kucing dan anjing.

Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. _Kenapa_ _aku_ _harus_ _peduli?_ Pikirnya kaget, terkejut sendiri mendapati dirinya tertarik (kalau tidak mau dikatakan penasaran) terhadap topik yang tengah ia dengar saat ini. _Ini sudah pukul setengah empat sore, sebentar lagi restoran buka, dan mereka masih bisa bersantai-santai sambil berbincang-bincang. Tidak bisa dibiarkan._

Ia memutar pegangan alumunium dan mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka. Semua orang yang tengah memutari meja persegi di ruangan itu otomatis berdiri, secara serempak, dengan sikap tubuh sekaku balok kayu.

"_Bonjour_," katanya datar, tetapi, tanpa sepengetahuannya, menimbulkan efek seperti bom pembeku bagi orang-orang yang ia ajak bicara.

"_Bo_-_bonjour_, Chef Rivaille!" balas mereka serempak, dengan nada suara bermacam-macam.

Rivaille menatap mereka satu per satu. Erd yang berambut pirang, Gunther yang berambut hitam (jujur saja, model rambutnya mengingatkkan Rivaille kepada umbi lapis), dan perempuan mungil (semungil dirinya) berambut pirang strawberi sebahu yang terlihat begitu kacau, wajahnya pucat dan ia tidak repot-repot menutupinya dengan _make_-_up_, matanya merah dan sembab, dan pupil cokelat madunya terlihat redup, tidak secerah biasanya. Ujung hidungnya merah seperti tengah terjangkit flu.

"Petra, kau sakit?" tanya Rivaille, menautkan alis.

Petra mengerutkan dahi, terlihat kesusahan untuk mendapatkan fokus. "Eh? Ah, tidak, Chef ... _Je_ _vais_ _bien_ (aku baik-baik saja)." katanya, nampak tidak awas dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Kau yakin? Karena bagiku kau terlihat bermasalah," ujar Rivaille, sembari berjalan ke arah deretan loker di sisi ruangan. Ia mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam saku celana katun hitam yang ia pakai, kemudian membuka pintu loker dan mengambil lipatan seragam chef-nya. "Ada apa, Petra? Baru saja putus cinta?"

Rivaille berbalik, ia selesai mengambil atribut chef yang akan ia kenakan sebentar lagi.

Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam setelahnya.

Rivaille tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, atau bagian mana pada kata-katanya yang salah barusan. Yang jelas, gadis di hadapannya ini kini berurai air mata.

_Apa_ _yang_—

Bagian dalam diri Rivaille gugup, tidak ia tunjukkan, tentu saja. Ia tidak pernah terbiasa berurusan dengan perempuan yang tengah menangis.

"Dia memutuskanku lewat pesan _chat_," Petra berbisik samar, air mata terus mengalir di pipinya. Satu hal yang membuatnya semakin aneh, ia menangis, tetapi tidak terisak. Hanya saja wajahnya bukan main suramnya. "Lewat _chat_ ... brengsek."

_Baru_ _saja_ _putus_ _cinta_ ... kata-kata yang ia lontarkan barusan menggaung di kepalanya. _Jadi_ _benar_, _ya?_ _Padahal_ _aku_ _hanya_ _asal_ _ucap_. Rivaille terkesan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia melirik Erd dan Gunther yang sama salah tingkahnya saat ini. Erd menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, sementara ekspresi bingung Gunter begitu brilian hingga membuat Rivaille kehilangan kata-kata. Sepertinya tidak ada pria di timnya yang mahir menghibur seorang wanita.

"Err ... Petra, tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," Erd berkata canggung. "Kaulihat? Kakakmu ini dulunya adalah seorang atlit bela diri. Jika kau mau, aku bisa menghajarnya untukmu. Gunter juga akan ikut."

Gunter mengangguk sengit.

"Tidak perlu, orang sepertinya tidak layak mendapat perhatian kalian," ujar Petra kosong. "Biarkan saja dia mati dengan sendirinya, aku tidak peduli lagi."

_Well_, Rivaille bisa membayangkan apa yang tengah gadis itu rasakan sekarang. Tetapi waktu terus berjalan dan hanya tinggal lima belas menit sebelum restoran mereka buka. Dan, jika melihat daftar tamu yang diberikan manajer restoran beberapa saat sebelumnya, mereka akan bermain keras dari awal.

"Dengar, Petra," ia memulai. "Aku tidak tahu persis apa masalahmu, tetapi kau sedang berada di tempat kerja sekarang. Sebagai seorang profesional, tentunya kautahu jika kau harus memisahkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan, bukan? Kau lihat?" ia mengibaskan kertas daftar tamu yang ia rogoh dari balik jasnya. "Akan ada ratusan manusia yang perlu diberi makan setelah ini, dan mereka rela mengeluarkan banyak Euro hanya untuk mencicipi Sorbet buatanmu. Mereka cerewet dan suka menuntut. Mereka, dan aku, tentu saja, tidak bisa mentolelir kecacatan dalam hidangan mereka. Kau harus menyajikan yang terbaik, mengerti? Simpan duka laramu untuk sementara. Kau bisa? Jika tidak, maka lebih baik kaupulang saja, aku tidak butuh orang yang tidak kompeten untuk memasak di dapurku."

Hening meledak setelahnya. Wajah Petra semakin pucat.

_Apa_ _aku_ _kelewatan?_ Ia melirik Erd dan Gunther yang diamnya sudah menyaingi patung. _Sepertinya_ _begitu_.

"Petra, jangan salah—"

"Aku mengerti, _Chef_," Petra memotong, suaranya dingin. Matanya memancarkan sorot pemangsa. "Tenang saja, seperti katamu, aku seorang profesional." Ia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dengan gesit merapikan seragam dan atribut chef-nya sembari berjalan mendekati pintu, dengan kata lain, menghampirinya. "Mereka tidak memanggilku _pâtissier_ terbaik di Perancis tanpa alasan. Akan kuhidangkan makanan penutup sesuai standar, mereka akan dingin dan manis, atau panas dan asam. Mereka akan sempurna, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka terlalu manis atau pahit. Kujamin itu. Kau boleh memotong kedua tanganku jika aku membuat kesalahan."

Petra menghilang di balik pintu. Dan setelahnya, bunyi mengerikan serangkaian kutukan yang terdengar seperti 'tidak berperasaan', 'dingin' dan 'pendek' menggema di lorong di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" pria berambut sewarna tembaga dengan penampilan yang terlihat lebih tua dari usianya masuk sambil melinting lengan kemeja putihnya, tepat setelah kepergian Petra. Ia telah berseragam lengkap. "Kenapa sepi sekali di sini? Dan lihat wajah kalian. Kalian seperti baru saja melihat hantu."

"HWAAAAAA!" pemuda berambut cokelat gelap dan bermata hijau menghambur ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah pucat, kemeja dan dasi seragam sekolahnya berantakan. Ia terengah-engah. "Aku melihat hantu di lorong barusan, _Monsieur_ Bossard. Ia mengerikan! Ia seperti siap memakanku hidup-hidup ketika aku menatapnya! Tetapi, jika diingat-ingat, ia sangat mirip dengan _Mademoiselle_ Ral!"

Auruo Bossard mendecih kesal. "Tidak ada hantu di dunia ini, Bocah. Kau terlalu banyak nonton film! Iya, 'kan, Erd, Gunter—eh, Chef? Kenapa kalian begitu pendiam hari ini?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Auruo dan pemuda itu—Eren Jaeger, saling berpandangan.

* * *

Dan Petra memang profesional, Rivaille terkesan.

Ia bersandar ke pantrinya, menyilangkan lengan di dada sambil memperhatikan Petra dan asisten-asistennya menyiapkan kudapan-kudapan manis di pantri di balik sekat kaca, terlihat begitu fokus dengan strawberi dan _garnish_ pita-pita cokelat yang ia tata di atas gelas _mouse. _Dan semua makanan penutup yang ia sajikan hari ini sempurna, seperti biasanya. Para pelanggan puas.

Petra Ral memang _pâtissier_ terbaik di negeri ini. Itu bukan lelucon. Ia punya rekor gemilang dalam catatan karirnya, pernah bekerja di hotel dan restoran-restoran bintang lima berskala internasional sebelum ia bergabung dengan brigade memasak _Le_ _Connaître _dua tahun silam. _Five_ _Star_ _Chef_, julukan itu telah ia dapatkan di usia yang masih begitu muda. Karena itulah ia berada di dalam tim memasaknya saat ini, karena ia yang terbaik.

"Tetapi tidak seperti masakannya, penampakkannya terlihat menyedihkan."

Rivaille melirik melihat perempuan berambut merah kecokelatan berkacamata yang duduk di pantrinya, terlihat rapi dengan kemeja serta blazer dan rok span selutut hitam.

"Tidak pernah ada hal yang terlewat olehmu, benar, bukan, Hanji?" Rivaille menimpali, mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku tahu dari asisten-asistennya," Hanji Zoe beralasan. "Berhenti membuatku terkesan seolah aku ini seorang penggosip, Rivaille."

Rivaille mendecih.

Petra kini terlihat mengantarkan tatakan perak berisi dua gelas mouse-nya kepada pelayan yang menanti di balik loket, terlihat berbicara sesuatu sebelum _nyengir_ lebar dan memberi hormat dengan mengangkat tangan ke dahi, kemudian bersalaman dengan dua asistennya, keduanya perempuan.

"Dan itu adalah menu terakhir kita malam ini, setelah pelanggan terakhir pergi, kita bisa pulang." Komentar Hanji.

"Dia itu bodoh, '_kan?_" kata Rivaille kemudian. "Memaksakan diri tersenyum seperti itu, sangat tidak enak dilihat."

Hanji memukul belakang kepala Rivaille main-main. "Jangan kasar begitu, senyuman Petra itu adalah yang terbaik, aku saja yang notabene perempuan selalu berdebar-bedar kalau melihat senyumannya. Gadis yang manis, Petra itu. Sesekali harus belajar cara tersenyum kepadanya."

"Aku bisa tersenyum," Rivaille protes, tanpa ia inginkan.

"Benarkah?" Hanji mengangkat alis. "Kalau begitu tersenyum sekarang."

Dahi Rivaille berkerut. "Kenapa aku harus tersenyum?"

"Barusan kau berkata jika kau, Rivaille Zakley si muka papan bisa tersenyum, jadi lakukan sekarang."

Rivaille mendecih lagi. "Bodoh," hanya itu yang ia katakan.

Hanji terlihat masih belum puas mengguyoni rekan kerjanya itu, tetapi bunyi ponsel dalam saku blazernya menghentikan dirirnya untuk berkata lebih jauh. Ia mengangkat telepon genggamnya ke telinga, berbicara dengan siapa pun itu sambil sesekali mengangguk. Tidak lama, ia kini menaruh ponselnya kembali.

"Dari Bos," katanya. "Ia bilang semua pekerja diharapkan tidak pulang dulu setelah restoran tutup."

* * *

Petra menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin toilet perempuan, kemudian menghembuskan napas super panjang.

"Sudah cukup, Petra." Ia berkata kepada dirinya sendiri. "Abuela Ral pasti akan menendangmu kalau melihat keadaanmu sekarang ini. Lagi pula ini bukan pertama kalinya kau putus cinta, bukan? Kau sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk." Ia menepuk kedua pipinya. "Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Ia menyambar tas tangan miliknya yang ia taruh di atas wastafel, kemudian merapikan ujung rok sifon selutut berwarna krem dan mantel hitam yang ia kenakan. Ia telah mengganti seragamnya beberapa saat setelah jam tutup restoran.

_Sekarang tinggal pulang dan tidur, dan besok aku akan mengajak Rene jalan-jalan. Semua akan berjalan seperti sebelumnya, walau pun tanpa Moses. _Katanya dalam hati, menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Meski demikian, Petra tahu. Semuanya tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah.

Petra mematung begitu melihat semua pekerja _Le_ _Connaître_ berkumpul di aula pelanggan, berkelompok atau berpasangan menduduki deretan meja-meja kosong yang telah dibersihkan sebelumnya. Ia terkadang lupa betapa banyaknya pekerja yang menggantungkan kehidupannya di restoran ini, berhubung ia hanya berkutat di dapur dari sore hingga malam. Koki, pelayan, petugas kebersihan gedung dan dapur, beberapa murid magang, para staff, ia mengitung tidak kurang dari tiga puluh orang.

Pertanyaannya, mengapa mereka masih berada di tempat ini setelah jam tutup?

"Ah, Petra!"

Ia melirik meja di tengah aula, Hanji Zoe sang manager restoran melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ia duduk bersama koki-koki utama _Le_ _Connaître _dan seorang pria tinggi besar berambut pirang yang dipotong rapi. Bosnya, sang Pemilik Le Connaître yang berkebangsaan Inggris, Erwin Smith.

"Ada apa?" katanya, ketika ia duduk di kursi yang ditawarkan Hanji, tepat di sebelah perempuan berkacamata itu, berhadap-hadapan dengan Rivaille. Petra menggigit bibir bawahnya, meredam kekesalan yang mendadak muncul ketika ia melihat sosok acuh tak acuhnya yang tengah menatap ke arah lain.

Petra masih marah kepadanya karena kejadian tadi sore.

"Erwin punya pengumuman untuk kita," jawab Hanji, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah bosnya. "Katakan sekarang, Erwin. Kita sudah lengkap, sekarang."

"Baik," kata sang pria Arya bermata biru, senyuman terpatri di garis wajahnya yang tegas. Ia berdiri dari kursinya. "_Bonsoir_, _everyone_." Suara bariton dalamnya menggema di seisi aula. "Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" ia tersenyum.

Terdengar jawaban "Baik," yang serempak dari seisi ruangan.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan satu hal, bukan hal yang buruk, Moblit. Jangan tegang begitu." Ia menatap pelayan pria berambut pirang ikal di meja seberang, yang ditatap menghembuskan napas lega. "Well, seperti yang kalian tahu, bulan ini adalah bulan spesial di setiap tahun bagi para pelaku kuliner di seluruh dunia, bulan penganugrahan Bintang Michelin. Setiap rumah makan dan hotel di dunia menanti-nanti bulan ini."

Seisi ruangan tiba-tiba dipenuhi dengan bisikan dan gumaman antusias, Petra sendiri tidak bisa mencegah jantungnya agar tidak berdetak terlalu kencang. Oh, ia sangat bersemangat, dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya nampaknya merasakan hal yang sama.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu," Erwin melanjutkan, "Bila Majalah itu baru akan terbit akhir bulan ini. Tetapi, semenjak aku berteman dekat dengan editornya, aku mendapat bocoran, dengan terlebih dahulu memberinya kupon makan malam gratis sebelumnya, sayang sekali."

Semua orang tertawa kecil.

"Intinya," Erwin menggantung ucapannya sejenak. "Kita mendapat satu bintang lagi, tahun ini."

Hening sesaat, sebelum semua orang tenggelam dalam teriakkan, pelukan, juga tawa bahagia. Petra sendiri kesusahan bernapas dalam pelukan ala piton Hanji Zoe, ia tertawa di dada perempuan yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu. Sementara di sisi seberang Erd dan Gunter memukul-mukul dada mereka layaknya gorilla. _Dasar_ _sekumpulan_ _babon_, cibir Petra dalam hati.

"Terimakasih kepada jantung dan inti nadi _Le_ _Connaître_, para koki luar biasa yang menyajikan masakan yang luar biasa pula," Erwin menatap pria dan wanita di mejanya. "Rivaille Zakley, Erd Gin, Auruo Bossard, Gunter Schulz, dan Petra Ral, beri tepuk tangan untuk mereka, Ladies and Gentlemen,"

Tepuk tangan membahana, disertai siulan dan ucapan selamat bersahutan. Semua anggota inti brigade memasak tersenyum dan tertawa (kecuali kepala _chef_ mereka yang masih berwajah sedatar papan), Petra sendiri tidak bisa mencegah pipinya untuk merona begitu ada yang memuji dan mengeluk-elukkan namanya.

"Dan manajer kita yang kalem dan anggun," semua orang memprotes perkataan selanjutnya dari Erwin, "Hanji Zoe, kami tidak akan mencapai hasil gemilang ini tanpa kemampuan mengorganisirmu yang melegenda."

"_Well_, kau tidak menyebut namaku di urutan pertama, aku marah, Erwin." Ujar Hanji, dengan wajah yang lebih gelap daripada malam, kemudian nyengir. "Bercanda. Kemari, biar kuberi kau pelukan."

Erwin tertawa dalam rangkulan perempuan itu. "Jangan membunuhku, Hanji."

"Dan untuk kalian semua, tentu saja." lanjut Erwin, begitu ia bisa melepaskan tubuhnya dari Hanji. "Kalian yang telah bekerja keras demi menjaga kepuasan pelanggan, salute! Aku tidak akan pernah cukup berterimakasih kepada kalian. Jadi, mari berpesta malam ini, saudara-saudara."

Teriakan kali ini lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

"Henning, bawakan botol champagne-nya, mari minum hingga mabuk malam ini!" Teriak Hanji. "_Le_ _Connaître_, restoran bintang lima, teman-teman!"

* * *

Rivaille mulai merasa jengah ketika semua orang mulai berdansa. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak suka pesta, tidak suka berdansa, dan terlebih lagi, tidak suka saat Erwin mencegahnya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu malam itu. Ia bukan tipe makhluk sosial yang menyukai tipe kegiatan seperti ini, ia tidak menganggap dirinya makhluk sosial di tempat pertama, sesungguhnya.

Dan sepertinya, bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa demikian.

Petra Ral tetap di tempatnya, duduk di kursi di seberang Rivaille. Ia sudah menghabiskan satu gelas _champagne_, dan sekarang sedang menyesap isi gelas yang kedua. Ia tidak banyak bicara, sesekali Rivaille melihatnya melamun. Dan sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah, matanya mulai kehilangan fokus, walaupun ia masih menunjukkan kesadaran di baliknya.

_Baru minum dua gelas dan ia sudah mulai mabuk_, komentar Rivaille dalam hati. _Payah_ ...

"Hey," kata Rivaille, iseng mengetes kesadarannya. "Tidak suka pesta, juga?"

Awalnya tidak ada tanggapan dari gadis pirang itu, ia terus menunduk memandangi gelas _champagne_-nya, hingga akhirnya ia melirik arah kanan dan kirinya sebelum memandang Rivaille lurus-lurus. "Aku?" tanyanya, menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. "Kau sedang berbicara denganku, Chef?"

Rivaille mendecih. "Siapa lagi? Hanya ada kau di sini."

Petra cegukan. "Aneh sekali,"

Rivaille mengerutkan dahi. "Aneh?"

"_Oui_, kau bertingkah aneh, biasanya kau tidak pernah memulai pembicaraan dengan orang lain jika bukan diminta."

Kata-kata Petra benar, sesungguhnya.

"Aku hanya bosan." Jawab Rivaille kemudian, mengambil gelasnya dan mulai menyesap cairan keemasan itu.

Kali ini giliran Petra yang mendecih. "Kau hanya bicara kepada manusia ketika kau sedang bosan, hebat."

Rivaille menyadarinya, gadis ini berbicara lebih berani dari biasanya. Efek alkohol?

"Maaf," bisik Rivaille setelah menaruh gelasnya kembali. "Untuk yang tadi. Karena telah menyinggungmu." Jujur saja, peristiwa tadi sore di ruang briefing mengganggunya hingga saat ini.

Petra kehilangan kata-kata, benar-benar terlihat terkejut atas kata-kata Rivaille barusan. "Ch-chef? Aku tidak salah dengar? Kau meminta maaf?"

Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. "Ada yang aneh dengan itu?"

Petra tertawa kecil. Dan dengan rona merah di pipinya, gadis itu terlihat manis. Pikir Rivaille. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh, Chef. Tentu saja kau bisa minta maaf, bodohnya aku."

"Jadi selama dua tahun bekerja bersamaku kau menganggapku apa? Bajingan berdarah dingin yang bahkan meminta maaf pun tidak bisa?" Rivaille mendengus di gelasnya.

Petra mendadak tersedak, ia mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya dengan heboh. "Tentu saja tidak, kenapa berpikir seperti itu?" katanya cepat-cepat. Ia terlihat gugup, namun Rivaille tidak melihat kebohongan di sepasang mata cokelat madunya. "_Well_, kau memang agak susah didekati, Chef. Dan dingin, itu benar. Dan jujur saja, hanya itu yang bisa kujelaskan darimu. Sisi dirimu yang lain? Aku tidak tahu. Kau membangun dinding di dalam dirimu."

Rivaille menaikan sebelah alis. "Begitu?"

Petra mengangguk. "Aku cukup mahir membaca pribadi seseorang," ia tertawa kembali. "Jangan pikir aku sombong,"

Rivaille mendengus kembali. "Kau tidak sombong, hanya saja terlalu banyak bicara."

Petra mengembungkan pipinya.

_Dinding_, _ya?_ Batinnya. _Sejak_ _kapan_ _aku_ _membangunnya?_

Rivaille mengalihkan perhatiannya ke panorama yang terbingkai jendela kaca, sepotong gambaran Paris ketika malam. Beruntung sekali, menara Eiffel terlihat utuh di sana, dengan lampu-lampu yang membuatnya menyala, seperti menara api yang menantang langit gelap musim gugur di atasnya.

Ia menatap Petra kembali. "Jadi, kau memaafkanku?"

Petra terdiam sejenak, sebelum tersenyum, senyuman paling cerah yang pernah Rivaille lihat selama hidupnya. "Tentu saja," katanya.

* * *

_À suivre (to be continued)_

* * *

A/N: Clarione's here *-*/

Jangan dulu bunuh saya karena bikin MC baru di saat MC yang lain juga perlu dilanjutin ;;A;; Ini fic impian saya, sebenarnya. Dari dulu saya pengen bikin fic MC buat Rivetra, tapi baru kesampaian sekarang. Kenapa AU? Karena sebahagia-bahagianya saya bikin mereka di setting canon, ga akan ngerubah kenyataan kalo Petra udah... you know what I mean :')

Dan soal karakterisasi, saya tahu semuanya OOC. Tetapi mengingat ini AU, dan ga ada titan dan konflik-konflik pelik yang membangun karakter mereka di canon, saya lebih suka manggilnya pemaknaan karakter, sih. Tapi gatau juga berhasil apa enggak, hoho... semoga ga ada yang keberatan, ya?

Fic ini ga akan panjang-panjang, kok. Saya bikin konfliknya ringan, dengan slight pair yang porsinya Insyaallah seimbang. Akan ada EruHan (pasti *-*) dan EreMika. Chapter ini belum keliatan, ya?

Dan soal istilah dan bahasa asing yang dipakai, saya hanya tahu sebatas apa yang dikatakan kamus xD jadi kalo misalnya ada kesalahan, akan sangat membantu kalau Minna-san mengoreksi supaya saya lebih tahu.

Saya ga tau ini feelnya (feel apa?) kerasa apa nggak, saya belum pernah bikin romance yang kentel, sebelumnya. Haha... #menggelinding.

Yosh, udah dulu, udah kebanyakan curhat. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Au revoir, adios!

Lembang, 09/12/13.

Clarione

* * *

Footnote:

**Bintang** **Michelin**: anugrah dari majalah kuliner internasional (Majalah Michelin) yang diberikan kepada restoran/hotel yang memenuhi standar penganugrahan. Pemberian satu bintang akan menaikkan kepopuleran satu restoran/hotel secara signifikan, dan penghapusan satu bintang bisa mengakibatkan tempat usaha tersebut gulung tikar.


	2. Bonne Nuit!

"Hey Chef, kurasa aku sudah mabuk," Petra memegangi kepalanya. "Karena kau ada empat, dan lantainya naik." Ia cegukan.

"Kurasa aku juga sudah mencapai batas toleransiku," Rivaille memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Kapan pesta ini berakhir?"

"Aku tidak mau pestanya berakhir,"

Rivaille melihat Petra menunduk memandangi gelasnya yang kosong, memutar telunjuknya di bibir gelas sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya tidak mencapai mata.

"Tetapi kau tidak menikmati pestanya," kata sang Chef.

Petra tertawa kecil. "Tetapi menyenangkan melihat orang lain senang, dan Bos tidak selalu mentraktir kita setiap waktu."

Rivaille menaruh gelasnya yang masih setengah penuh dengan kerutan di dahi. "Kau tidak menikmati pestanya, kau bahkan tidak terlihat ingin berada di sini bersama kami. Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri."

Petra menarik napas. "Kelihatan, ya?"

"Tertulis di wajahmu."

Petra batuk. "Aku pasti sudah membuat banyak orang khawatir hari ini."

"Kau membuat banyak orang takut."

Petra mengernyit. "Benarkah? Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, bukan itu yang kuinginkan."

Rivaille menatapnya tepat di mata. "Lalu apa yang kauinginkan?"

Sang _P__â__tissier_ terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian tertawa lebih keras. "Aku sangat ingin membunuh seseorang saat ini."

Rivaille kira-kira bisa menebak siapa yang Petra maksud, siapa yang gadis ini ingin bunuh.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, bunuh dia."

Petra tersedak, "Chef, kau tidak menganggap serius ucapanku, 'kan?"

"Aku serius," kata Rivaille, "Jika itu membuatmu puas, maka lakukan."

Gadis di hadapannya tertawa canggung. "Aku hanya bercanda, Chef. Terkadang aku bisa begitu hiperbolik, jangan anggap aku terlalu serius."

Rivaille berdeham. "Membunuhnya lebih baik daripada kau memendam semuanya sendirian dan berpura-pura jika semuanya baik-baik saja."

Petra terdiam, sebelum menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Masalahnya, aku ragu bila aku mampu membunuhnya," Petra terkekeh.

"Kau sangat mencintainya?" _W__ell_, _bukan_ _berarti_ _aku_ _penasaran_. Tambah Rivaille dalam hati, cepat-cepat.

Petra terdiam lagi, kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya. "Tetapi dia sempat membuatku berharap, berharap sesuatu yang manis." Petra tersenyum kecil. "Dia sempat membuatku berharap jika ia akan menyambutku di altar dengan tuxedo, sementara aku berjalan ke arahnya dengan mengenakan gaun pengantin ibuku. Ia sempat membuatku membayangkan rumah di atas bukit, dengan anak-anakku yang berlarian di tamannya. Bahkan ia memberiku harapan jika suatu hari aku bisa membangun toko pastriku sendiri." Jeda, senyuman Petra lenyap. "Tetapi ia menghancurkannya hanya dengan beberapa kalimat yang ia kirim lewat _chat_."

Rivaille mengerutkan dahi. "_Well_, bukan berarti dunia kiamat—"

Dan Petra mencapai batasan resistensi tubuhnya terhadap alkohol, gadis itu tumbang, tertelungkup di meja. Matanya terpejam.

Sang Kepala Chef mengangkat sebelah alis. "Akhirnya kaudiam juga." Ia berkata pelan.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own **Attack** **on** **Titan**/**進撃の巨人**Isayama Hajime does. No benefits or some commercial advantages had been taken, no Trademark Infringement is intended. Cover's fanart isn't mine. All credits dedicated to the respected artist.

Notes: OOCness, swearing

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Bonne Nuit!**

* * *

"_Damn__é__!"_ Rivaille mengutuk, saat dengan susah payah ia membuka pintu Chevrolet-nya dengan kaki, sementara kedua tungkai atasnya menjaga Petra tetap kokoh di punggungnya. "Kenapa harus aku?"

Ia merendahkan tubuhnya membelakangi pintu, dan setelah memastikan Petra aman dari benturan, Rivaille membaringkan sang _P__â__tissier_ di kursi penumpang, kemudian mendudukkannya supaya tidak mengganggunya nanti ketika mengemudi. Rivaille menaruh tas tangan dan sepatu kanvas Petra di _dashboard_, terus-terusan mengutuk saat ia melakukannya.

"Dari sekian banyak pria di tempat ini mengapa aku yang harus mengantarnya pulang?" gerutu Rivaille, begitu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi pengemudi. Kemudian ia ingat jika hanya dirinyalah yang 'berkemampuan' bagi tugas ini, sementara pria yang lain terlalu mabuk sehingga mereka sendirilah yang butuh bantuan untuk pulang. Erd mengantarkan Auruo dan Gunter, sementara Erwin mengantarkan Hanji. Pekerja lain rata-rata tidak membawa kendaraan. "Terkutuk, Erwin. Kau memilih waktu yang tidak tepat untuk berpesta."

Ia merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang diberikan Erd sebelum pergi, di sana tertulis alamat lengkap apartemen Petra. Levi memijat pelipisnya. Arahnya benar-benar berlawanan dengan apartemennya sendiri.

"Mari buat ini menjadi perjalanan singkat sehingga aku benar-benar bisa pulang cepat." Katanya, sembari memutar _slot_ _starter_.

Sudah beberapa menit lewat tengah malam ketika kendaraan mereka mencapai tengah Paris, dan kota pun telah benar-benar lengang kecuali di beberapa tempat minum dan diskotik. Ia suka Paris ketika sepi, rasanya kota itu menjadi benar-benar cantik ketika tidak ada manusia dan mesin bergerak yang lalu-lalang. Ia juga suka Paris ketika malam—_well_, Rivaille tidak mau mengakuinya, tetapi Paris begitu terasa romantis ketika malam.

_Romantis_, ia terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. _Sepertinya_ _aku_ _memang_ _mabuk_.

Ia melirik Petra yang tidak sadarkan diri di sebelahnya, kepala gadis itu terkulai ke bahu. Ia pasti telah jatuh menimpanya jika Rivaille tidak memasangkannya sabuk pengaman.

"Bukan pesta yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk minum, bukan?" Rivaille bertanya sambil terus mengendalikan kemudi, walaupun ia tahu benar Petra tidak akan menjawab. Ia mendengus. "Apa bagusnya lelaki itu sehingga membuatmu seperti ini?"

Lima belas menit yang lain berlalu ketika mereka mencapai awal blok di mana apartemen Petra terletak. Ia memperhatikan nomor yang terpampang di halaman gedung, menghitung hingga angka lima belas sebelum membelokkan chevrolet-nya masuk ke halaman bangunan bertingkat yang terlihat cukup besar. Rivaille memarkir mobilnya di sana.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Petra. "Nah, mari antarkan kau ke—" Rivaille berhenti di tengah jalan dalam usahanya untuk melepas sabuk pengaman yang melintang di tubuh sang _P__â__tissier_. Sesuatu dalam dirinya menghentikannya, entah apa itu, ia tidak tahu persis. Di bawah cahaya remang-remang lampu apartemen yang menyusup masuk lewat kaca chevrolet-nya, Levi mendapati hal yang menarik di wajah Petra. Kulit wajahnya yang putih mulus lebih merona, dan Levi baru menyadari kalau bulu mata gadis ini panjang dan lentik (ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan sebelumnya). Dan aroma Petra, paduan manisnya karamel, asamnya yogurt, pahitnya cokelat—aroma _p__â__tissier_, juga wangi parfum (sepertinya mawar) yang ia kenakan membaur di penciuman Rivaille, terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Jantung Rivaille memompa darah lebih cepat.

_Ap-apa aku baru saja—, _Rivaille menggeleng keras-keras. —_Alkohol_, ia berkata kepada dirinya sendiri. _Jangan_ _konyol, kau sudah berurusan dengannya selama dua tahun, dan kau tidak pernah melihatnya dengan cara seperti itu. Yah, ia terlihat atraktif sesekali, ketika wajahnya tercoreng gula bubuk atau lelehan cokelat._

Sialnya, pemikiran yang terakhir malah membuatnya semakin tidak karuan.

Ia membenturkan kepalanya ke kemudi. _Ada apa denganku? Ini harus dihentikan._

Rivaille keluar dari mobilnya, berjalan memutari bagian depan chevrolet sport itu untuk membuka pintu di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Ia menarik tubuh Petra ke gendongannya kembali, kemudian menyambar tas tangan dan sepatu gadis itu untuk ia bawa sekalian.

_Lantai_ _delapan_, _kamar_ _nomor_ _seratus_ _lima_. Rivaille mengingat apa yang tertulis di catatan Erd ketika ia selesai melintasi lobi dan berdiri di depan _lift_ utama. Ia menekan tombol turun, menunggu beberapa menit sebelum pintu _lift_-nya terbuka dan melangkah masuk. Ia tekan angka delapan di layar sentuh di samping _lift_. Dan ruangan kecil itu bergerak naik.

Petra mengerang di punggungnya.

"Kau merasa tidak nyaman?" Rivaille berbisik. "Sama di sini,"

"Moses …"

Rivaille mengerutkan dahi. "Aku Rivaille, Kepala Chef-mu."

Petra terlelap kembali, setidaknya itu yang Rivaille pikirkan sebelum gadis itu berbisik lagi, lebih lirih dari sebelumnya. "Papa …"

Setelahnya, Rivaille mendengar Petra terisak kecil. "Papa … Papa … "

_Sekarang_ _apa?_ _Ia_ _merindukan_ _ayahnya?_ Rivaille bertanya dalam hati, kemudian menjawabnya sendiri. _Aku_ _tahu_ _ayahnya_ _tinggal_ _di_ _Spanyol_, _jadi_ _mungkin_ _benar_.

_Lift_-nya berhenti bergerak, kemudian lempeng bajanya menggeser terbuka dan menampakkan koridor panjang yang melintang. Rivaille mengambil jalur kiri.

Ia berhenti di pintu dengan penanda persegi bertuliskan angka seratus lima.

Kemudian menyadari hal penting.

_Bagaimana aku bisa membukanya jika aku tidak tahu nomor kombinasi kuncinya? _Rivaille menepuk dahinya imajiner. _Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Sang Kepala Chef melirik Petra yang sepertinya telah jatuh tak sadarkan diri lagi. Kemudian membuang jauh-jauh rencana untuk menanyai gadis itu.

Ia sudah hendak melangkah untuk kembali ke bawah, meminta cadangan kunci manual kepada _security_ yang bertugas malam itu, tepat ketika pintu apartemen Petra menjeblak terbuka.

"Petra!"

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam berdiri di ambang pintu, mengedarkan tatapannya dari Rivaille dan Petra di gendongannya bergantian.

"_Um, como se llama usted, Se__ň__or?"_katanya.

Rivaille mengerutkan dahi.

Perempuan itu menepuk dahinya, kemudian mulai berkata terbata-bata. _"Vais—uh, vous appel—"_

"_I can speak English_," Rivaille berkata, memberi perempuan yang sepertinya bukan warga negara Perancis itu bantuan. _"Please …"_

"_Oh, you can speak English, of course!"_ katanya riang. _"Everybody can speak English, fool me."_ Perempuan itu mengibas tangan di depan dadanya. _"Who are you, Mister? And what's Petra doing on your back?"_

"_Can we talk about it later after we're inside?" _

Perempuan itu mengangguk. "_Sure!"_

* * *

"Jadi Anda adalah atasan Petra. Dan gadis ini memang tidak berbakat minum," Perempuan itu—namanya Rene Suarez, ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai sepupu dari pihak ayah Petra begitu Rivaille melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen—berkata, sembari membimbing sang Kepala Chef menuju kamar tidur Petra. "Ia payah. Dan ini dia kamar Petra," Rene menunjuk pintu berwarna merah marun di hadapannya. "Pintunya tidak dikunci, silakan masuk. Aku akan mengambil air untuknya, untukmu juga. Anda suka _espresso?"_

Rivaille mengangguk. "Tetapi jangan repot-repot, aku tidak akan lama."

Rene tersenyum. "Oke."

Rivaille segera membuka pintu kamar Petra begitu Rene menghilang, hanya untuk mendapati ruangan yang gelap total. Ia meraba-raba dinding di sebelahnya, dan menemukan tonjolan saklar setelah beberapa saat mencari. Ia menekannya, ruangan seketika terang.

Tempat tidur berukuran sedang milik Petra ada di sudut ruangan. Rivaille menyeret dirinya beberapa langkah sebelum menjatuhkan tubuh Petra secara perlahan ke atas tempat tidur. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur untuk memperbaiki posisi Petra, menaikkan kakinya yang menggantung di pinggir.

Ia menarik napas panjang. "Oke, sudah—"

Sesuatu mencengkram bagian pinggang mantelnya, membuat Rivaille sedikit terlonjak. Ia mendapati Petra setengah bangun dari posisinya, tangannya mengepal erat, menarik fabrik kulit itu ke bawah. Ia masih terpejam, namun dahinya berkerut dan wajahnya merengut. Rivaille menyadarinya dengan ngeri, beberapa detik terlambat, ketika akhirnya Petra mencondongkan tubuhnya ke samping dan muntah dengan sukses di sisi tubuh sang Kepala Chef. Cairan kental kecoklatan mengotori karpet motif kotak-kotak kontemporernya.

"_Shit!"_ Rivaille mengumpat pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak berkata dulu jika kaumau muntah?"

Petra mengerang di bahunya. "Aku merasa buruk," gumamnya, "Sepertinya seluruh isi perutku melebur, kenapa di dalamnya harus ada cairan asam?"

"Kau memang amatiran," Rivaille menatap muntahan di samping kakinya, menggesernya sedikit supaya tidak menyentuh cairan kotor perpaduan empat gelas champagne dan entah apa pun yang dimakan gadis ini sebelumnya.

"Da-datang lagi," wajah Petra memucat. "Mau muntah lagi—"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Rivaille mengangkat tubuh Petra seperti pengantin pria mengangkat pengantin wanita di film-film, mencari-cari pintu yang yang dicurigai sebagai pintu kamar mandi, dan dia dapat satu. Pintu dengan gantungan bebek akrilik.

_Bebek?_ Ia mengerutkan dahi. _Berapa_ _usiamu,_ _lima_ _tahun?_

Rivaille _sprint_ menyebrangi jarak yang tercipta antara dirinya dengan pintu kamar mandi, Petra meringkuk di pangkuannya, memegangi perutnya protektif. Sang Kepala Chef menendang pintu itu hingga terbuka, menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang beruntungnya terang, kemudian menurunkan Petra di depan wastafel.

"Muntahkan," ia berkata sembari memegangi pundak Petra, menjaga gadis itu tetap berdiri, sementara tatapannya ia lempar ke tempat lain. Menyaksikan muntahan keluar dari mulut bukanlah hobinya. "Semuanya. Kau akan merasa lebih baik setelahnya."

Bermenit-menit berlalu, ia menghabiskannya dengan mendengar Petra mengerang dan mengerang, terdengar begitu tersiksa. Rivaille menghembuskan napas. Hari yang panjang. Malam yang panjang. Ibunya membuatnya sakit kepala tadi siang, dan sekarang ia terjebak di dalam kamar mandi perempuan dengan perempuan yang sibuk muntah, di saat seharusnya ia telah berbaring nyaman di kamar apartemennya yang bersih, membaca buku. Ia melirik jam dinding yang mengintip dari lubang pintu yang terbuka. Pukul satu tepat.

"Erwin harus membayar ini," ia menggerutu. "Mahal."

"Aku tidak akan minum lagi," gadis yang ia pegangi kini memutar keran wastafel, mengucurkan air dingin ke wajahnya. "Aku kapok, mulai sekarang botol-botol minuman itu adalah musuhku."

"Sudah selesai?" Rivaille mengernyit. "Itu muntah terlama yang pernah aku saksikan."

Petra mengangguk. "Aku juga."

Pegangannya kepada pinggir wastafel terlepas, Rivaille ada di sana untuk menopang tubuhnya dan membawanya kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

* * *

Itu rencana awalnya, ia membaringkan Petra, bukan berbaring bersama gadis itu dengan kaki-kaki mereka yang saling kusut di atas tempat tidur. Dan sekarang jantung Rivaille bertalu-talu, wajah Petra hanya berjarak beberapa mili di atas kepalanya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Rivaille mengutuk karpet yang merosot ketika ia melangkahinya beberapa detik yang lalu, membuatnya dan tubuh Petra yang ia papah jatuh bebas ke atas tempat tidur. Dan situasi canggung pun dimulai.

Mata Petra setengah terbuka, masih terlihat kehilangan fokus. Wajahnya merah bukan main. "Chef?" ia bertanya, terlihat amat bingung. "Apa yang kaulakukan dibawahku?"

Rivaille menelan ludah. "Percayalah, aku juga ingin bertanya hal yang sama."

Petra mengernyit. "Aku ingin beranjak, tetapi rasanya tubuhku berubah komposisinya menjadi batu, lagi pula," gadis itu tersenyum. "Nyaman sekali di atas sini."

Kerutan dahi Rivaille semakin dalam. Tubuhnya mengkaku.

"Kau sangat hangat," bisik Petra, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Rivaille. "Hangat."

"Petra, kurasa aku harus—"

Petra menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Rivaille, mengirimkan arus dingin ke seluruh tubuhnya hanya dengan sentuhan itu. Rivaille menggigil.

"Jangan bicara," bisik Petra. "Biarkan aku melihat wajahmu."

"Tidak ada apa-apa di wajahku—oh, sial!" napas Rivaille tersentak kala Petra mulai menyusuri setiap lengkung wajah sang Kepala Chef, inchi demi inchi. Jemari yang menyentuhnya terasa sangat dingin, namun entah mengapa efeknya membuat Rivaille panas.

Ia pernah menyentuh—dan disentuh wanita, tetapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

Wanita di atasnya kini tengah mabuk. Lebih buruk lagi, wanita ini adalah salah satu _staff_-nya di dapur agung. Petra Ral. Pâtissier-nya. Yang sudah ia kenal selama dua tahun, tanpa pernah sekali pun ia pandang selain sebagai koki pastrinya yang cantik.

Cantik.

Rivaille mengumpat hebat dalam hati. Aku _selalu menganggapnya cantik, selalu._

"Kautahu, Chef? Kau mempunyai mata biru yang indah, pudar seperti warna langit penghujung musim panas, dan—" Petra menelan ludah, "—dan bibirmu …"

_Oh, sial, sial, sial!_

"Bibirmu, aku ingin—"

Petra tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia lebih memilih aksi untuk menunjukkan maksudnya.

Detik berikutnya, bibirnya lumer di bibir Rivaille.

Kelembutan yang terasa membuat Rivaille tercekat, beku total. Petra menciumnya dengan hati-hati, membuat tubuhnya seakan mengurai menjadi ratusan kupu-kupu yang mengepak beterbangan. Ciuman Petra terasa lain, ciumannya manis, sama seperti aromanya yang kini menguasai seluruh sensor di sistem penciuman sang Koki Utama.

Yang memaksa Rivaille untuk menciumnya balik, tanpa ia komando, tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Ia menyukainya. Ia menyukai bagaimana cara Petra bergerak di bibirnya. Ciuman yang tidak berpengalaman, yang terasa begitu lugu, Rivaille mengapresiasi setiap kepolosan dalam setiap sentuhannya_. Apa saja yang ia lakukan dengan pacar—mantan pacarnya? Jelas ini bukan manuver seorang perempuan berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Ia begitu—tak terlatih._

_Tidak!_ Rivaille ngeri. _Apa_ _yang_ _kupikirkan—apa yang kulakukan? Ini harus dihentikan, gadis ini mabuk, ia tidak akan mengingat apa pun nanti pagi._

Tepat ketika ia mengangkat lengannya untuk melepas Petra, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampakkan Rene yang pucat dari kepala hingga kaki. Mata perempuan itu melebar, gelas air di tatakan yang ia bawa bergetar.

"Aku tidak melihat apa pun!" Rene memekik, kemudian membanting pintunya hingga menutup. "Aku tidak melihat apa pun!"

Seiring dengan menghilangnya Rene (lagi), Petra terkulai di samping tubuh sang Koki Utama yang kini memijat pelipisnya sambil tersenyum miris. Gadis itu tak sadar total.

_Oh_. Batinnya. _Bagus_.

* * *

Petra terbangun karena rasa sakit yang tajam menghantam kepalanya. Perempuan itu merintih, memegangi tempurung kepalanya di tepi tempat tidur. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasakan sakit, ia bahkan tidak ingat jika ia mengambil selimut kemudian tertidur. Ia tidak ingat jika ia nonton opera sabun sebelum terlelap. Padahal episode tadi malam adalah bagian klimaksnya.

Ia tidak mengingat apa pun yang terjadi setelah _shift_-nya selesai, tetapi rasanya ia juga bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang.

Rasanya.

"Ugh, aku butuh aspirin." Petra memijat kepalanya pelan. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Tampilan di layar ponselnya membentuk angka sepuluh dan lima belas, _ante_ _meridiem_.

"Masih pagi," ia menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal kembali.

Tetapi gemuruh di perutnya memaksanya untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur, menyasar isi kulkasnya di dapur.

Ia terhuyung-huyung melewati ruangan demi ruangan dengan kepala yang beratnya bukan main. Dan ketika sampai di ruang santai, ia mendapati televisinya menyala. Acara gosip pagi hari. Saluran televisi Spanyol. Sepupunya sudah duduk meringkuk di atas sofa tunggal di depan televisi, memangku mangkuk sterofoam dan memasukkan bersendok-sendok sesuatu berwarna pink ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Buenos_ _dias_ (selamat pagi)," Petra menyapa dari balik punggungnya. "Kau seharusnya tidak makan eskrim untuk sarapan, Rene."

"Hm," gumam Rene tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi. "Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, hanya ada ini di kulkasmu."

"Eh?" Petra terperangah. "Sepertinya aku harus segera belanja untuk persediaan bulanan hari ini."

"Hm,"

Petra mengangkat alis. Sepupunya sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi.

"Aku tidak bisa makan eskrim, mungkin sebaiknya aku pesan bubur saja di toko cepat saji di bawah," Petra mengambil segelas air, meminumnya untuk menghilangkan kering di tenggorokkannya.

"Hm, terserah kau."

_P__â__tissier_ itu tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak mengerutkan dahi. Perasaannya saja atau memang Rene agak mengabaikannya pagi ini?

_Kenapa anak ini?_

Petra tidak menyerah untuk mengajaknya bicara. "Aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi semalam, tetapi kukira aku mabuk."

"Hm, dan aku juga tidak peduli."

Dahi Petra berdenyut. Ia mengerutkan dahi. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau mengetusiku pagi-pagi tanpa alasan jelas. Kenapa, Rene?"

Tubuh Rene sejenak menegang, kemudian terlihat rileks lagi dengan bahu yang membungkuk. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Petra. Abaikan saja perempuan malang ini."

Kerutan di dahi Petra semakin dalam. "Rene. Katakan. Apa. Masalahmu." Petra menyisipkan ancaman di setiap penekanan kata-katanya. "Sekarang."

Rene membanting mangkuk eskrimnya ke meja, menghadapi Petra dengan sekali putar. Ia terlihat lebih kacau dari kemarin, ia bahkan tidak repot-repot menyisir rambutnya. Ia menatap Petra ganas dengan air mata yang menggenang, bibirnya ia tekuk dengan keras sehingga warnanya memutih. "Masalahnya adalah kau, Petra! Kau pengkhianat!"

Petra terhenyak, terdorong ke belakang. "Kenapa aku? Apa yang aku lakukan? Dan bagaimana bisa bertanya apakah aku mabuk menjadikanku seorang pengkhianat?"

Rene mendengus keras-keras. "Oh," ia tertawa, jelas dipaksakan. "Lupakan!"

"Rene!" Petra mendesis memperingatkan. "Ada apa?"

Rene melompat dari kursinya. Kemudian menunjuk wajah Petra dengan telunjuknya. "ADA APA? Ada apa kaubilang? Iya. Benar. Ada apa denganmu, Petra?"

Petra mengerutkan dahi, benar-benar tidak mempunyai petunjuk akan tingkah Rene. "Ada apa denganku? Memangnya ada apa denganku?"

"Kemarin," Rene menatapnya tajam. "Kaubilang kita adalah perempuan berdarah Ral yang berharga diri tinggi, kaubilang kita senasib sepenanggungan, kaubilang tidak ada dari kita yang akan meninggalkan yang lain, kaubilang tidak akan _move_ _on_ mendahului yang lain."

Petra mengingat jelas ikrarnya kemarin ketika sama-sama menangis dengan Rene setelah menerima _chat_ terkutuk itu. "Aku memang bilang begitu, dan aku serius dengan ucapanku."

"Omong kosong!" Rene membentuk huruf 'O' besar dengan tangannya. "Buktinya kau mencium Kepala Chef-mu sendiri di atas tempat tidurmu—"

"—Aku sungguh-sungguh—" Petra terbatuk, matanya melebar, "—APA? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Err," Rene mengerutkan dahi. "Yang mana? Yang bagian kau mencium Kepala Chef-mu sendiri?"

Petra mengangguk. "Apa maksudnya itu? Jangan menceritakan horor pagi-pagi buta, Rene. Mana mungkin aku mencium Kepala Chef-ku sendiri?"

"Err … tapi kau benar-benar melakukannya, Petra. _With_ d_esire_. _Passionately_." Rene berdeham. "_French_ _Kiss."_

Petra menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin, kau pasti sedang membual—"

_Kautahu, Chef? Kau mempunyai mata biru yang indah,_

_Eh?_ Petra melengkungkan alis, tiba-tiba saja potongan sebuah adegan berkelebat di benaknya. Ada dirinya di sana, menatap sepasang manik biru di wajah tegas yang tidak asing baginya. Wajah yang membuatnya sulit mengendalikan diri supaya tidak menyisiri setiap lengkungnya dengan jari. Wajah kepala Chef-nya yang rautnya selalu sedatar tembok, dengan alis menukik berbahaya di bawah poni berwarna gelap, dan sepasang bibir tipis yang pastinya akan terlihat menarik kalau ia mau sekali saja menarik sudut-sudutnya ke atas—

_Bibir_, Petra melamun.

_Dan_ _bibirmu_—, Petra mendengar dirinya sendiri berbisik, dengan penekanan yang membuat dirinya sendiri merona. —_Bibirmu_, _aku_ _ingin—_

Dan begitu saja, seperti air bah yang membludak setelah lama tersumbat, kenangan-kenangan mengalir dalam benaknya layaknya banjir.

Antara sadar dan tidak sadar, ia telah mencium Rivaille, Kepala Chef-nya sendiri.

"Oh," Petra merintih. "Oh …"

"Oh?" Rene menimpali interogatif.

"OH!" Petra menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Oh, bunuh aku sekarang juga, Rene!"

* * *

"Rene, buka kuncinya!"

"Tidak mau—"

"—Rene! Kuhitung sampai tiga, kalau kau tidak membukakan juga aku akan—"

"—Kauakan apa? Melompat? Ini jalan raya, Petra! Silakan lompat dan jangan hantui aku kalau kau mati terlindas truk. Sekarang ke arah mana?"

Petra melenguh sembari menggaruk kaca pintu mobil di sampingnya. Ia ingin sekali menjambak Rene saat itu, tetapi ia tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi sang Sepupu saat menyetir. Mereka tengah menyusuri sisi timur aliran sungai Seine, dengan Porshce mungil merah yang disewa Rene, untuk jalan-jalan besok, katanya. Petra mengomelinya tadi siang, sifat hedonis sepupunya ternyata tidak pernah hilang. Ia menghabiskan beberapa ratus Euro hanya untuk menyewa mobil ini selama dua hari.

"Haruskan aku melakukan ini?" Petra merengek sembari membetulkan posisi masker hijau di wajahnya. "Tidak bisakah kita pulang saja, Rene? _Por_ _favor?"_

"Tidak bisa," Rene menggeleng, "Kau tidak boleh bolos kerja, bukan? Kau ini pro, bersikaplah seperti seorang pro juga."

Petra mendecih. "Aku tidak mau diceramahi soal profesionalitas oleh orang yang meninggalkan butiknya hanya karena diputuskan pacar."

"_Shut_ _up!"_ Rene meliriknya ganas. "Dan aku tidak diputuskan, Petra sayang. Akulah yang memutuskan! Lagi pula, itu hanya sebuah ciuman. _Accidental __Kiss_. Kau melakukannya saat mabuk. Dan apa-apaan masker konyol itu? Memangnya siapa dirimu? Remaja? Ah, aku ingat. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu kau juga memakai masker setelah mendapat ciuman pertamamu. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu! Kau norak!"

"Ini bukan hanya sebuah ciuman—dan aku tidak norak!" Petra menambahkan cepat-cepat. "Yang aku cium adalah Kepala Chef-ku, Rene. Ke-pa-la Chef-ku. Kau tidak tahu siapa dia, kau tidak tahu betapa malu dan takutnya aku saat ini—"

"—Aku rasa aku tahu dia, aku sempat berbincang dengannya sekilas—yah, walaupun dia langsung pergi setelah kau selesai menciumnya, sih—"

"—Tolong jangan ingatkan aku lagi—"

"—Dan menurutku dia pria yang cukup baik, dan tampan. Walaupun tinggi tubuhnya …," Rene terlihat berpikir sebelum melanjutkan, "… minimum. Buktinya dia mau repot-repot mengantarmu yang mabuk parah."

Petra menghembuskan napas panjang. "Dia pria yang baik, sungguh, dan seorang Chef yang luar biasa, walaupun ketusnya minta ampun dan kalau sudah mengerutkan dahi ia bisa membuat seisi dunia beku. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku mampu berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengannya setelah 'Peristiwa' tadi malam."

"Dia akan melupakannya, Petra. Dia tahu kau tengah mabuk ketika itu …," jeda sejenak, Rene terlihat seperti tengah mengingat sesuatu, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "… atau tidak."

Petra mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'Atau tidak'?"

Rene berdeham. "Aku yakin, walau sekilas, ia membalas ciumanmu."

Informasi itu menghantamnya bagai palu godam, Petra terhenyak ke punggung jok. "Re-Rene … apa katamu tadi? Kaubilang Chef Rivaille membalas ciumanku?"

Rene berdecak, kemudian menggelengkan kepala seperti mengusir kantuk. "Entahlah, aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas. Maafkan aku, mungkin itu hanya penglihatanku saja."

Jawaban Rene tidak menenangkan Petra. Sungguh. Karena tubuhnya mengingat semuanya.

Rivaille memang membalas ciumannya.

"Nah, sekarang ke mana? Kaubilang Le Connaître sudah dekat."

"Perempatan berikutnya belok kiri," jawab Petra dengan nyawa yang entah di mana. "Tunggu! Kenapa aku memberitahumu arahnya? Putar balik, Rene! Aku tidak mau kerja!"

* * *

Rene menurunkannya di halaman _Le_ _Conna__î__tre_, kemudian langsung ngebut pergi tanpa membuat Petra sempat mengucapkan kata sepatah pun. Dan sekarang sang _P__â__tissier_ handal tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya berdiri mematung di tengah parkiran khusus pengunjung, membiarkan angin musim gugur mengibar ujung rok bahan ringannya, mantel dan syal yang ia kenakan tidak membuatnya hangat sama sekali.

Gedung _Le_ _Conna__î__tre_ tidak pernah terasa sebesar ini baginya.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya frustasi. "Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki muka untuk berhadapan dengannya saat ini. Tolong aku, Bapa."

Setelahnya, Petra mendengar raungan mesin, dan melihat sebuah skuter dengan dua orang penumpang melaju masuk ke parkiran _Le_ _Conna__ître_. Ia mengenali sosok berseragam sekolah kejuruan yang menyetir, Eren Jaeger, siswa jurusan tata boga yang sedang praktek magang di restoran ini. Tetapi ia tidak mengenali gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang ia bonceng. Dan Petra terperangah ketika melihat gadis itu turun dari skuter. Ia berdiri di samping Eren, kakinya ramping dan panjang, celana denim biru pudar dan _boots_ kulit cokelat dengan ornamen bulu yang trendi menyempurnakan bentuknya. Bagian atas tubuhnya ia tutupi dengan blazer hitam. Hanya satu komponen yang sepertinya tidak pas dengan penampilan mengesankannya. Syal merah marun yang warnanya sudah luntur.

"_Bonjour_, _Mademoiselle_ Ral!" Eren menyapanya ketika mereka mendekat. "Kulihat kaudatang lebih awal dari biasanya, padahal ini belum jam tiga."

"Aku digeret orang gila," Petra tertawa, Eren mengerutkan dahi. "Jangan dipikirkan. Yang lebih penting," ia menatap gadis berparas asia yang berdiri di sebelah pemuda itu. "Siapa ini? Pacarmu?"

Eren terbatuk. "Bukan. Dia saudariku—saudari angkat." Jelas Eren. "Namanya Mikasa. Nah, Mikasa, ini dia _Mademoiselle_ Ral, yang sering kuceritakan itu, yang kaubilang _mille_-_feuille_ buatannya adalah yang terbaik di dunia."

Gadis itu membungkuk, tipikal orang Jepang ketika menyapa seseorang. "_Bonjour_. _Je_ _m'apelle_ _Mikasa_. _Je_ _suis_ _la_ _soeur_ _adoptive_ _de_ _Eren_ (Halo. Nama saya Mikasa. Saya saudari angkatnya Eren)." Ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali, menunjukkan wajahnya yang menurut Petra sangat cantik kepada sang _Pâtissier_. "Terima kasih untuk _mille_-_feuille_ yang Anda beri kemarin untuk Eren bawa pulang. Saya sangat menyukainya."

_Gadis_ _ini_ _sangat_ _sopan_, pikir Petra dalam hati. "_Je vous en prie_ (terima kasih kembali)," Petra tersenyum. "Aku senang kalau kausuka."

Gadis itu mengangguk sembari menarik syalnya menutupi mulut, pipinya merona. "Iya, lezat sekali. Sungguh."

_Manisnya … dia ternyata pemalu …_

"_Mademoiselle_ Ral? Anda kena flu?" Eren menunjuk masker di mulut Petra.

Ia menegang. "Bi-bisa dibilang begitu," gagap Petra, kemudian tertawa canggung.

Eren mengangguk paham, tidak sedikit pun terlihat curiga. Petra mengela napas lega. "Cuaca memang benar-benar dingin akhir-akhir ini, tidak heran jika banyak yang jatuh sakit. Mikasa, kaumau ikut ke dalam atau menunggu di sini?"

"Di sini saja," Mikasa menjawab. "Aku tidak bisa lama-lama."

"Eh, Mikasa tidak akan masuk?" Petra mengerutkan dahi.

Eren menggeleng. "Dia hanya mengambil sesuatu yang aku tinggalkan kemarin, _Mademoiselle_."

* * *

"Ceroboh sekali, masa kau melupakan laptopmu dan meninggalkannya di dalam loker? Aku tahu tempat ini aman, tetapi tetap saja kau ceroboh, Eren."

"Tidak apa-apa, laptop-nya masih di sini, _Mademoiselle_." Petra melihat Eren mengeluarkan tas segi empat tipis dari dalam lokernya di ruang _briefing_ koki. "Mikasa akan menggunakan punyaku sementara laptop-nya diperbaiki. Dia lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku, berhubung dia sedang menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah dan ujian masuk universitas."

"Ujian?" Petra menurunkan maskernya agar bisa menyesap teh lemon panas, duduk-dudukkan di kursi meja _briefing_. "Mikasa lebih tua darimu, Eren?" setahu Petra, Eren masih tingkat dua.

Eren menggeleng. "Kami sebaya—tidak, Mikasa memang beberapa bulan lebih tua dariku. Tapi secara teknis kami seharusnya satu tingkat." Jawabnya. "Mikasa ikut program akselerasi di sekolahnya, jadi dia melompat kelas dan bisa lulus tahun ini juga. Anak yang pintar, Mikasa itu. Dan pilihan pertamanya adalah kedokteran—agak aneh sebenarnya, padahal setahuku dia—" Eren meggantung ucapannya, terlihat tenggelam dalam pikirannya sebelum memutuskan, "—Lupakan."

Petra hendak menanyakan apa yang Eren maksud dengan 'lupakan', tetapi raut wajah Eren yang tiba-tiba menyuram mencegahnya. Mungkin itu masalah pribadi. "Mikasa sangat cantik, dan badannya bagus, seperti model." Akhirnya kalimat itu yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

Eren tersenyum. "Sejujurnya ia memang mendapat tawaran dari beberapa agensi model, beberapa kali, tetapi dia selalu menolak. Aku tidak menyalahkannya, Mikasa memang tidak pandai mengekspresikan dirinya."

Petra mengangguk. "Dia sangat pemalu."

"Tidak juga," Eren menyanggah. "Dia hanya orang yang terlalu tertutup, itu saja. Kehidupannya sebelum menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami tidak terlalu menyenangkan."

Petra ingin tahu lebih jauh, tetapi ia mengerti posisinya. Ada sesuatu dalam cara Eren menjelaskan Mikasa yang membuat Petra membatasi diri. Eren terkesan hati-hati—atau protektif, lagi-lagi terasa begitu pribadi, dan orang lain di luar lingkaran mereka tidak akan bisa masuk.

"Eren," kata Petra akhirnya. "Aku kecewa kalian ternyata bukan pasangan kekasih."

Eren tersedak, tetapi wajahnya bersemu. "Ha? _Ma_-_Mademoiselle_, bagaimana bisa kami menjadi sepasang kekasih? Mikasa saudariku."

Petra tertawa kecil. "Jangan hiraukan, Eren. Aku punya kebiasaan buruk soal memasangkan ini dan itu. Sewaktu seumuran denganmu aku adalah penggemar berat _anime_ dan _manga_, dan hobiku adalah memasangkan karakter satu dengan karakter lainnya yang menurutku cocok, dan aku punya _incest_ _fetish_."

Eren tersedak makin parah.

"Dan ternyata hal itu juga berpengaruh ke kehidupan nyataku. Aku sering memasangkan teman-temanku, satu sama lain, sesuai fantasiku. Dan melihatmu juga Mikasa membuat penyakitku kambuh." Petra nyengir. "Kalian sangat serasi, sungguh."

"Be-begitukah?"

Petra menepuk dahinya. "Jangan hiraukan aku, Eren. Terkadang aku bisa menjadi begitu sinting."

Petra terlalu sibuk memijati pelipisnya sehingga melewatkan wajah Eren yang merona hebat.

Pintu ruangan _briefing_ terbuka, menampakkan Hanji Zoe yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Petra, Eren, ternyata kalian ada di sini," katanya. "Maafkan aku karena tidak sempat mengabari kalian kalau hari ini kalian tidak perlu masuk seperti jadwal di hari biasa. Seorang direktur perusahaan asuransi terkenal telah mereservasi restoran ini untuk satu hari. Ia dan karyawan-karyawannya akan makan malam di sini, semacam dinner party." Lanjut Hanji. "Seharusnya aku memberitahu kalian kemarin tetapi aku mabuk parah dan baru bangun tengah siang tadi." Hanji nyengir.

Petra mengangguk. Itu menjelaskan suasana _Le_ _Connaître_ yang Petra dapati lebih sepi dari biasanya. Para karyawan pastinya belum datang. "Tidak apa-apa, Miss Hanji."

"Dan ada seorang lagi yang tidak sempat kuberitahu, Rivaille, dia bisa di sini kapan saja saat ini."

"Kau benar, Mata Empat,"

Tulang belakang Petra mendingin seperti dijalari rekahan es ketika ia menangkap suara dingin-rendah-dan-terkadang-seduktif milik seseorang yang ia tahu benar siapa. Seseorang yang sangat ingin Petra hindari saat ini. Seseorang yang mengingatkannya kepada peristiwa memalukan tadi malam, membuatnya ingin mengubur diri saat ini juga. Ia menarik maskernya kembali, kemudian berbalik dengan gerakan canggung, menghadap ke pintu—

"Jika bukan karena kau, aku pastinya masih tidur saat ini."

—hanya untuk membuatnya mematung lebih hebat.

Petra tidak tahu, dan tidak ingin tahu, mengapa Rivaille juga memakai masker yang sama di wajahnya, saat itu.

* * *

Keheningan yang menggantung ketika akhirnya hanya ada dia dan sang Kepala Chef di ruangan itu mematikan Petra perlahan. Ia tetap duduk di kursinya, tidak kuasa untuk bergerak se-_inchi_ pun dari posisinya, menatap cangkir porselennya lekat-lekat seolah itu adalah benda paling menarik sedunia. Sementara Rivaille, terlihat sangat tenang dan bersikap seolah tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi di antara mereka, kini tengah mengambil seragam kokinya dari dalam loker.

Rivaille kini berjalan ke arah dispenser di sudut ruangan, setiap langkahnya membuat Petra berjengit—tidak, setiap gerak-gerik Rivaille ketika itu selalu sukses membuat Petra berjengit seperti kucing yang cemas, mengirimkan sengatan-sengatan kecil ke jantungnya, membuatnya terkadang melupakan cara bernapas. Ia tidak bisa tertolong.

"Sakit juga, Petra?"

Sang _Pâtissier_ hampir terlonjak dari kursinya, mengutuk kepala kokinya karena memutuskan untuk bertanya di saat yang tidak tepat. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan (Petra tidak tahu apakah ia harus sebal atau senang), Rivaille masih bersikap seperti dirinya yang biasa. Apakah ia memang se-_cuek_ itu?

Tetapi Petra menyadarinya, suara bariton itu tidak terdengar sehalus biasanya. Suara Rivaille agak serak, dan sesekali ia terbatuk.

"Bi-bisa dibilang begitu," jawabnya. "Tetapi kurasa tidak separah kau, Chef."

"Hm," Rivaille bergumam sembari mengalirkan air minum ke gelasnya. "Radang tenggorokan. Musim gugur kali ini lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, kau harus menjaga tubuhmu agar tetap fit."

"A-aku rasa kau benar," kata Petra, kemudian menambahkan dengan ragu. "Chef, kalau kau sakit, apakah tidak sebaiknya kau istirahat saja?"

Rivaille menurunkan maskernya, kemudian mendengus di gelasnya. "Hanya sedikit gatal di tenggorokkan, aku tidak mematahkan tangan dan kakiku."

Dan itu, ia masih seketus biasanya. "O-oh, begitu," respon Petra.

* * *

Menit-menit yang berlalu berikutnya benar-benar membuat Petra berkeringat dingin. Perasaannya campur aduk antara jengah dan resah, juga merasa begitu terganggu dengan sikap Rivaille yang benar-benar tidak menunjukkan reaksinya atas peristiwa tadi malam. Petra ingin ia gugup, gelisah, malu—apa pun, asal sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tidak enak menjadi satu-satunya orang yang salah tingkah, padahal Petra yakin jika Rivaille masih sepenuhnya sadar ketika itu, ia bahkan menciumnya balik.

Pikiran Petra barusan malah membuatnya memanas dengan perut yang serasa diaduk. Itu tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Kepala Chef-nya kini telah kembali dari ruang ganti pria, ia sudah mengenakan seragamnya, memeriksa daftar bahan makanan yang akan mereka pakai hari ini. Ia mengabaikan Petra, sungguh, dan itu membuat gadis itu semakin merasa tidak nyaman.

Ia ingin Rivaille menunjukkan tanda, apa pun itu, jika ia juga mengingat apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. Petra tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi diabaikan jelas bukan sesuatu yang ia harapkan.

Ia harus mengatakan sesuatu, walaupun ia akhirnya harus membayarnya dengan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke jurang. "Chef ... aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Rivaille menatapnya sekilas, kemudian menjatuhkan perhatiannya kepada kertas-kertasnya lagi. "Apa?"

Petra membuka mulutnya, kemudian mengatupkannya kembali. Seperti itu berulang-ulang, hingga ia akhirnya bisa mengumpulkan nyali untuk kemudian berkata, "Tentang tadi malam, aku ingin membicarakan tentang tadi malam."

Manik biru kelabu milik Rivaille kini menatapnya intens, nyaris membekukan Petra. Sang Kepala Chef menaruh daftarannya ke meja, tempat ia kini duduk berseberangan dengan Petra. Alisnya bertaut rawan. "Tadi malam?"

Petra menelan ludah, membasahi kerongkongannya yang mendadak kering. "I-iya. Aku tidak tahu cara yang tepat untuk memulai, tetapi aku juga yakin kau tidak lupa."

Rivaille kini mengangkat alis. "Ini tentang kau yang menciumku, bukan?"

_Well_, itu terlalu frontal, tetapi Petra bisa menguasai diri. "Ya." Ia menjawab. "Dan aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika tidak ada apa pun di baliknya selain ketidakmampuanku untuk mengontrol tubuhku sendiri ketika mabuk."

"Dan intinya kau menceritakan ini kepadaku adalah?"

Petra melenan ludah kembali, ia menunduk. "_Je_ _suis_ _desole_ (aku minta maaf)."

Setelahnya hening.

"Ch-Chef?"

"Itu bukan apa-apa, sesungguhnya. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, seolah aku tidak pernah ciuman saja."

Jawaban Rivaille terdengar begitu dingin, dan juga tidak toleran. Petra tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terhenyak. "Ini bukan masalah aku menganggapmu pernah ciuman atau tidak, karena aku tidak peduli, dan tidak akan pernah peduli tentang hal itu," katanya, lebih ketus dari yang ia harapkan. "Aku hanya mempertimbangkan hubungan kita sebagai rekan kerja, aku tidak mau peristiwa kemarin memberi pengaruh buruk—untukku, setidaknya, karena sepertinya kau tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Dan itu bagus. Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir. Bahkan mungkin kau memang benar-benar lupa, atau menganggapnya hanya hal yang setara dengan urusan bocah, dan mengapa aku harus peduli hingga seperti ini sekarang?" Petra tertawa pahit. "Kurasa pembicaraan ini dari awal memang tidak seharusnya ada, maafkan aku, Chef." Petra bangkit dari kursinya, dengan langkah cepat menghampiri lokernya, menyambar seragam _pâtissier_ miliknya kemudian berbalik untuk melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, menuju ke kamar mandi perempuan. "Kau bisa menganggap pembicaraan ini tidak pernah ad—"

Petra tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, tetapi yang jelas kini Rivaille telah melepas maskernya dan Petra terdesak ke permukaan loker, dengan punggung menyentuh permukaan metalnya. Di hadapannya, Rivaille mengungkungnya, kedua lengannya ia letakkan di samping kepala Petra, tubuh mereka berdekatan, hampir menyentuh satu sama lain.

"Sungguh, kau perempuan kecil yang pemarah." Rivaille berkata rendah, napasnya yang panas menyapu wajah Petra, menggetarkannya.

"Ch-chef, apa yang kau—"

"Kita sedekat ini," kata Rivaille lagi. "Kemarin, wajahmu sedekat ini dengan wajahku." Rivaille mendorong tubuhnya mendekat, Petra bisa mencium aroma maskulinnya, paduan antara mint dan sesuatu yang beraroma manis sekaligus pahit, seperti sabun, hanya saja kelasnya berlipat-lipat, membuat Petra kehilangan fokusnya sejenak. "Aku bisa melihat matamu yang cerah namun juga gelap seperti matahari sore, aku bisa menghirup aromamu yang mengingatkanku akan nyamannya rumah, aku bisa merasakan halusnya kulit wajahmu ketika hidung kita bersentuhan, seperti ini." Petra terkesiap begitu Rivaille memajukan wajahnya dan menyentuh hidung Petra dengan hidungnya sendiri, terasa begitu panas di kulitnya. "Aku bisa mendengar degup jantungmu yang bertalu-talu seperti saat ini, juga jantungku sendiri yang berdetak tak kalah liarnya ketika kau menyapukan jemarimu menyusuri wajahku, seperti ini." Rivaille menyentuh pipi Petra, kemudian turun menyapu rahang dan dagu. Gadis itu gemetaran. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Bagaimana aku bisa menganggapnya hal yang enteng? Tidak. Karena setelahnya kau tidak berhenti menghantuiku, wajahmu tidah pernah lepas dari pikiranku, tubuhku tidak pernah melupakan bagaimana kau menciumku."

Mata Petra melebar. "Ch-Chef—"

"Kau tidak tahu bahwa setelahnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, minum air es banyak-banyak untuk menjernihkan pikiranku, mengusir bayanganmu jauh-jauh, hingga akhirnya tenggorokanku sakit keesokan harinya," ujar Rivaille. "_You're_ _such_ _a_ _pain_, Petra."

"A-aku—"

Mereka mendengar gelegar tawa Erd setelahnya, menggaung dari lorong.

Rivaille menarik tubuhnya menjauh. "Sepertinya waktu habis. Cepat persiapkan dirimu, Nona _Pâtissier_."

Petra merosot dari berdirinya, menyaksikan punggung Rivaille ketika sang Kepala Chef berjalan menuju pintu.

_Apa yang terjadi? Batin Petra kalut. Apa yang baru saja terjadi?_

Ia tidak suka Rivaille mengabaikannya setelah peristiwa itu, tetapi jelas ia tidak mengharapkan hal seperti barusan, tidak sebagai respon, tidak dari Rivaille.

_Bapa, tolong katakan jika aku tengah bermimpi._

* * *

_À suivre (to be continued)_

* * *

A/N: hallo, ketemu lagi sama saya xD

Saya seneng banget ternyata respon terhadap fanfiksi ini melebihi ekspekstasi saya, hoho ... terima kasih kepada yang sudah mereview, mem-favorit, mem-follow fic ini juga saya sendiri setelah membaca chapter kemarin. Maaf saya ga bisa balas semua lewat PM karena masalah finansial (baca: hemat kuota :'D ) :

**Yamazaki** **Koharu**: AAAAAAA bener? Saya bikin kamu jadi suka sama pair ini? Yang bener? / nangis haru. Makasih udah mereview, sini saya cium / nggak

**Persona**-**Desconocida**: be-beneran? Kamu terpikat? Aih, aku boleh seneng kan, ya? ;;A;; Ini sudah lanjut, maaf ngaret, ya? :') makasih buat reviewnya xD

**Chijou** **Akami**: duh, kayaknya aku musti bekerja lebih keras lagi, nih. Semoga chapter ini bisa ngeh, ya? Makasih udah mereview. Ini sudah lanjut :*

**Arisha** **Yukishiro**: aku sempet balas review lewat PM kan? Tapi gapapa deh aku bilang lagi, aku seneng dapet review dari Sacchi xD / nak

**Nakashima** **Aya**: sudah dilanjut, makasih buat reviewnya :'D

**WatchFang**: Hai Naaak /o/ makasih udah review lagi mamakmu ini hwhwhwhwh daaaaan, aku sekarang ketahuan apa, ya? Aku kan poyos dan pyua :3 sudah dilanjut /o/

**aeon** **zealot** **lucifer**: makasih udah review fic aku lagi xD bahasa Perancisnya dilewat aja / nak, hehehe ... ini sudah lanjuuuuuut

**Ferishia09**: Be-bener, nih? Beneran ah? Yang bener? Well, semoga setelah ini kamu masih ngeship pair minor ini / nak. Dan terima kasih buat reviewnya. You made me so happy that I went crazy / nak

**Ryu**-**chan** **Ryuki**: Makasih buat reviewnya, hehe. Ini sudah lanjut, salam kenal Ryu-chan xD

**kei**: kei-san makasih banget review kamu bikin aku mengawang-ngawang/ nak. Ini sudah apdet, maaf lama, ya?

: ini sudah apdet, maaf lama, dan makasih buat reviewnya xD

**secretkeepformyself**: duh, makasih udah bilang fic ini keren, aku jadi maloe xD syudah apdet /o/

**Petra** **Kindness** **Ral**: A-Ada Jeng Petra! Hallo xD makasih buat reviewnya xD

**allihyun**: Naaaaaak aku ga bisa ngelakuin hal lain selain terus-terusan bilang makasih sama kamu karena udah review dan review dan review sehingga membuat kokoro ini begitu terharu. Entar kalo niat typonya diperbaikin / nak. Makasiiiiiiiiiih, I love you :* (and Jean too :p )

**Seseorang**: makasih buat reviewnya. Insyaallah aku gak akan pakai OC kok, tokoh Rene memang ada, tetapi di anime belum muncul. Selain Rene, anggota Mike Squad yang saya pake (atau sebut) itu adalah Gerger dan Henning. Sekali lagi makasih,ya?

**Suichi** **Shinozuka**: aih syukurlah kalo kamu suka, ini sudah dilanjut, semoga tetep suka, ya? Makasih reviewnya xD

**Ritard**.**S**.**Quint**: demi apa aku dapet review dari senpai ;;A;; / okeinilebay. AAAA makasih udah mereview, Kak. Aku bahagia cekali hiks. Dan sepertinya kita memiliki kesamaan OTP di fandom ini hwhwhwh. Soal Rene, dia bukan OC kok, dia anggota Pasukan Pengintai dibawah komando Mike Zakarius, kalau di anime memang belum muncul. Dan kesamaan dia sama Petra adalah mereka sama-sama uhukmaticepetuhuk makanya akau bikin mereka sepupuan di sini :') sekali lagi makasih, Kak xD

**Kanozo** **Egao**: hallo, terima kasih udah mereview. Hehe. Iya aku setuju, karakter-karakter di SnK agak susah dipahamin, terutama Levi / ditebas. Sekali lagi makasih, ya?

**Guest**: duh makasih udah jatuh cinta sama fic ini. Sama akunya enggak? / nak. Makasih udah mereview xD

**Fuyuki** **Haruda**: makasih buat reviewnya. Ehm, berhubung saya udah ganti penname lagi, boleh manggil Yun aja (ga nyambung), itu nama panggilanku xD ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka, ya?

Sampai di sini dulu, saya syudah lelah pengen tidur. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, dan kritik serta saran selalu saya tunggu.

Lembang, 09/01/2014

Clarione

(p.s: fic selanjutnya yang akan diapdet adalah City of Fire, bagi yang suka LeviMika silakan mampir ke profil saya xD )


End file.
